scp_secret_laboratory_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
SCP-106
Official SCP Wiki Information "SCP-106 appears to be an elderly humanoid, with a general appearance of advanced decomposition. This appearance may vary, but the “rotting” quality is observed in all forms. SCP-106 is not exceptionally agile, and will remain motionless for days at a time, waiting for prey. SCP-106 is also capable of scaling any vertical surface and can remain suspended upside down indefinitely. When attacking, SCP-106 will attempt to incapacitate prey by damaging major organs, muscle groups, or tendons, then pull disabled prey into its pocket dimension. SCP-106 appears to prefer human prey items in the 10-25 years of age bracket. He also eats shit." In the Game SCP-106 has the unique ability to teleport people by clicking on them. Targeted players have to be caught at point-blank range and the player playing 106 has to click on them for 1 second. Once in the pocket dimension, caught individuals are presented with eight possible hallways to walk into in order to escape. Six of those hallways will kill the person instantly by default, however this number can be changed. SCP-106 can be re-contained using the "femur breaker" located in 106's containment chamber. One player is required to enter a small alcove in the control area, after which they will die. Another player is then required to press a button on the opposite wall. After ten to fifteen seconds of screaming broadcast over the entire facility, SCP-106 will teleport away – ostensibly being forced back into its initial containment chamber, and is then removed from the round following a quick announcement of its re-containment. To cancel this method of recontaining, you can use the big red button found close to the femur breaker. It will activate an 'override' and will stop the recontainment. SCP-106 is one of the stronger SCPs, despite having the lowest health out of all the SCPs (700HP.) This is due to the fact that in comparison to other SCPs, it takes less damage from any gun currently (Only 2HP per bullet regardless of the weapon). The only weapon not affected by this is the Micro HID. Tesla Gates also do a high amount of damage to it, usually instantly killing 106 if it comes in contact with one. SCP-106 also has the unique ability of teleporting. Holding tab will display 2 options, one creates a "portal" (hole with a plus sign) while the other allows you to teleport to the portal (hole with 2 arrows coming out from it). This is useful for when you want to guard your containment chamber to prevent someone from activating the femur breaker. SCP-106 can also walk through locked doors, including large blast doors. Trivia * The old model for SCP-106 was the same as the 049-2's model, except it was naked and black. * SCP-106 in Secret Laboratory cannot withdraw back into the pocket dimension, and can only teleport elsewhere with a point it has to manually create as a special ability. * SCP-106's nickname "Larry" or "Radical Larry" originated from this meme * According to one tale on the SCP wiki, his original name was Lawrence. * He only takes 2 damage with all weapons excluding the Micro H.I.D. This means that the Logicer is one of the most effective conventional weapon to take him down, due to its high rate of fire. * He is extremely vulnerable to grenades compared to other SCPs, one grenade has the ability to kill him if he gets caught in the middle of the blast. Category:SCP's